Talk:Holodeck safety protocol
"End Program" in a skydive = splatter on floor and die? I'm curious- if you skydive on the Holodeck, and say "Computer, end program," does the floor appear three feet below you while you're at the terminal velocity of 120 MPH? Therefore, do you crash into the ground and die faster than phaser fire? If not, how does the Holodeck's safety protocols ensure you stay alive when you End Program in a skydive? -- 13:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Watch for the answer, where someone is doing what you describe.--31dot 13:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :: what 31dot said was from VOY what i think would happen is if you hit the "ground" the program would end. :: So in she gets suspended in air, allowing her to position herself upright before the program ends completely, even while safety protocols were disabled previously. While Nog in fell to the ground while sitting in a chair in a shuttle simulation. Unless Quark's holosuits are less reliable. Queues 07:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unexpected situations? What interests me is if there are any cases the safety protocols were actually preventing harm in an unexpected situation? :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. I'm fairly sure most, if not all, of the specific references to safety protocols are in the article; they do function all the time unless it is said they are not working, so they must prevent harm all the time. But there won't be any specific references to that. If you seek speculation, this isn't the forum for that, as discussion on talk pages needs to be about changing the article. 31dot 09:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That wasn't me, that unsigned post is from 2010 by an IP, I did signed my post as a reply to one of the other posts Queues 17:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize, I misread the edit history. 31dot 20:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Deactivation I remember that in TNG two senior officers were needed to disable holodeck safeties, but in VOY only one is needed. Just like the self destruct only need the captain to activate in VOY. Maybe the article should reflect that. This happened in : "DATA: Geordi, the computer will require the voice authorisations of two senior officers in order to disable the safety routine. Will you help me?" Queues 22:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Why have them I was wondering why they were even a part of holographic programming and Star Trek in the first place. Why would you make a multi-use system be programmed to be fatal. Even if it was to make the experience realistic, why? --CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 00:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Please ask questions not having to do with article changes at the Reference Desk. 31dot (talk) 09:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Think you got the wrong topic. --CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 20:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Then I'm not clear on what change to this article you are proposing; the entire history of holodecks and their safety protocols was not given in the resources we use, I'm pretty sure. 31dot (talk) 09:54, May 11, 2016 (UTC)